Orochi/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Orochi is a natural born superhuman, and thus has been gifted from birth with an incredible strength that surpasses the average human and adult, but he did not content himself with simply the natural strength he had so he trained it further, reaching truly impressive heights. He trained in the art of rokushiki when joining the world government and this increased his phisical skills even further. Orochi is able to shatter stone and break down walls with ease and can puncture even steel with his own variation of shigan. He also is incredibly fast when attacking, being able to move his arms fast enough to make his chemical juggling look like a long strand instead of individual orbs. His endurance however is not as impressive as his strength and speed are. Shigan: Dokuga (literal meaning, Finger Gun: Poison Fang/Vicious way) A simple shigan technique with 2 fingers extended, and then thrusted forwards like a normal shigen, it deals double the damage of a normal one but Orochi has a whipping movement to his arm when performing it giving it much more speed and penetration power and even making it harder to block. Soru: Hau (lteral meaning, to creep, to crawl) a combination of Soru and Kami-e where the user will use soru and move in snake like pattern/form, the maneuverability of this technique and speed of it makes the user a hard target to hit and logically to defend against. Chemical Juggling Kobracid Orochi's skill with chemical juggling is god-like with it Orochi can do feats that would otherwise be impossible by normal people, he normally juggles with a black chemical he calls Kobracid, it's a highly potent acid with a pH of -3, making it an extremely powerful acid that is lethal to any and every target Orochi decides to juggle it against, because of this, Orochi always wears transparent gloves on his hand when deploying it, so as to protect his skin if he were to touch the orbs for just a fraction of a second longer. Philosopher's Blood Another chemical he likes to juggle around is a red gaseous base, with a pH of 13, making it very powerful still but not the deadliest possible, what makes it truly frightening however is that the base Philosopher's Blood, has some components in it that when reacting with air makes a cloud of hallucinogen fumes, that when inhaled makes the enemy and Orochi himself be unable to logically process his thoughts, the enemy then will only be able to react out of instinct, however Orochi is now affected as The Ghosts control his actions for him and the fumes do not seem able to affect them. Orochi doesn't actually juggle this chemical as much as he swiftly directs it towards the enemy and away from him with powerful wide swings of his arm and leg. Metafluid Another chemical used by Orochi, a personal favorite of his, that he uses instead of Kobracid when he doesn't want to absolutely mutilate an enemy and instead wants to test them out or subdue them without causing too much long term damage is Metafluid, it's a Superfluid and thus has unique properties that set it apart from other fluids. It can be juggled much, MUCH faster then any other chemical and it is virtually unblock-able against as it will simply flow around any surface it cannot pierce through, because of this Orochi's attacks are nigh unblockable and because of the speed also undodgable, countering is also largely impossible as virtually no one in the world ever manipulated a super fluid. But because of it's nature an enemy strong enough to not be pierced by it's force will have the attacks flow right through them, so it's not as effective against more resilient enemies. Million Eyes The most powerful chemical at his disposition to juggle with are his Eyes, small red orbs of an unknown material extracted from the world government's treasure The Black Jar, when quickly compressed by any physical force the elements of the silvery sand to quickly undergo nuclear decay and glow red while releasing radioactivity and impressive amounts of infra red radiation and thus heat. Orochi uses this material by quickly grabbing a large hand of it from his Jar, and throwing it in the air all around the enemy. It holds a great risk to Orochi himself to use this variation of Chemical juggling because of the indiscriminate effect of radiation and heat, but it can kill pretty much each and every foe that can't turn logia, so Orochi gambles with it and uses it only when he knows he can escape but the enemy cannot. The fact that every component of the dust will turn into a separate incandescent orb of red that vaguely looks like an eye is also the reason for his epithet. Orochi Kobracid.jpg|Kobracid Snakes Orochi's Philosopher's Blood.jpg|Philosopher's Blood Orochi's million eyes.jpg|Million Eyes METAFLUID.jpg|Metafluid Orochi Anti-life equation.jpg Trivia *The origin of the name of Philosopher's blood lies in the fact that it's red like blood, and an indirect reference to the philosopher's stone. The fact that it's a base is the allusion that it would turn base metals into noble metals, and this property made people go insane trying to find it. Orochi also only uses it when someone manages to make him bleed in a fight ever, and thus is a chemical he rarely ever uses. Category:Character Subpages